


No Problem Kid

by Redhoodshood



Series: Non-Reader inserts Batfam [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Sweet Jason, red hood being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Jason meets a kid who lives in crime alley and Jason is his hero.





	No Problem Kid

Jason stood in the middle of the street his helmet over his face. The air whipped around him as he stood there. he had no idea what he was doing but he just had a feeling like he should be here. he stood in front of crime alley, he didn’t like coming here.

he heard soft footsteps walking towards him as he looked down the dark alley, his hand instinctively went to the gun attached at his hip. “its just a kid,” He thought to himself once he saw who it was.

The kids’ clothes were torn but his face stone cold, he looked fragile, he reminded Jason of himself. He looked almost sixteen or seventeen, dark brown hair and blue eyes. The teen’s eyes darted around looking for any danger.

“Hey kid what are you doing out so late?” He called out drawing the kids attention to him. He could see the kids hand twitch to his waistband as if he had a gun tucked underneath his sweatshirt. “Don’t you know its dangerous out here?”

The teenager wasn’t fazed by Jason and that’s what surprised him, he almost looked happy to see him. Jason got uneasy seeing the kids’ eyes light up by seeing him.

“I live in this alley, Mr. Red hood.” the kid called out, taking a step in Jason’s direction, in his voice held a twinge of happiness. Jason felt sick knowing he lived out in that alley just as Jason once did. Jason walked towards him and shoved his hands in his pocket searching for any money he was carrying on him.

“Here, kid, go get some food and some warm clothes, its cold,” Jason said dropping three fifties in the teenager’s hand. The teen gave him a grateful smile and Jason went to walk away but the kids’ voice stopped him.

“Thank you, Mr. Red Hood,” Jason turned around to be nice and show the kid a little respect. He gave Jason a grin before continuing, “You know you’re the reason I keep living every day, you’re a real hero, thank you.” The kid walked away throwing one last glance at Jason.

The kid’s voice had come out as a whisper but it boomed in Jason’s head as it replayed. Had he heard him right? He felt an unfamiliar warm sensation spread across his chest. A smile found its way on Jasons face before the tears did, he tried his hardest not to let them fall bu they pricked at the back of his eyes. Never in a million year would he have thought he was a hero to someone.

“No problem Kid…”


End file.
